


puyo week 2020

by pachinkovv



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Puyo Week 2020, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachinkovv/pseuds/pachinkovv
Summary: not late to the party just reposting months after it
Relationships: Klug/Ayashii





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> \-- favorite character/ppt character
> 
> ayashii and klug. do i have to pick one? 
> 
> mm m i was too lazy to write the prompts ahead of time so take me writing them everyday for a week starting today. expect these to be on the shorter side word count wise

It's been close to a year of Aya holding him to that promise, and they're getting there, little by little. For now resorting to scheduled swap-outs after Klug did everything in his power just a month ago to talk his way into keeping all three artifacts for this to work.

Ayashii wasn't expecting to be let out as much as he'd hoped, not really, not if judging from his long history of record owners. But this turned on its head the first time they treated the idea in full discussion. Klug was worried he wasn't going to let Aya out enough for it to make any greater difference than if he just stayed in the record and but no what are you talking about you're okay no no once a month that's not enough I need your honest opinion.

So they're still figuring things out. At the least he was going to switch out with Klug twice or three times a month so it aligns closer to what Aya really may have wanted. Which now given the time to think it over, he hates to admit Klug is right. Because the first time and the second time and just about every time Klug lets him take him he can't get enough of the material world he was missing out on for too long.

The third time they switch out though, Ayashii wakes up feeling like he was going to die in a bath of his own sweat.

Klug, popping out of the record next to him says he must have gotten sick, idiot. And was less worried about Aya falling asleep with the record falling out of grip onto the floor for hours than swapping right now so he can take on the fever for him.

Ayashii can only push the question away for now and keeps touching thr heel and palm of his hands over his neck and face and wonder why he can't say he's either boiling hot or shivering until he realizes he's both.

He keeps asking what this feeling is, if there was anything more to it, because saying sick was anticlimactic to seeing the thing in practice. Is it because it's his first time? Is this really just what people put up with daily in their own bodies, Klug? Why is it so intense?

"I feel like I'm dying."

"You look too happy to be dying."

Aya is sliding his hands in and out of the pillow sleeve behind his back. When he goes through with the effort to laugh he loses it in a coughing fit.

Klug doesn't need to pull any punches.

"Why aren't you going to switch with me?"

There's too many reasons for Aya to hold onto, much less organize. So the first one he can think of he answers with.

He says, "I think I'd be missing out if we just swap at every bad feeling I got in this body."

Aya untangles himself from the blankets his sweat glued him to. He forces himself to cough a few times to get the itch out of his throat.

"But I'm getting one soon anyway, a body. So I need to know what it's like, right?"

Klug loses the the fight in him. Ay thinks he doesn't want to turn himself in but he does after some thought.

Ay is pooling sweat (n.b in his own bed he's going to return to at some point), he's red all over, and Aya keeps plugging one nostril and trying to breathe from the other congested, non-congested one but Klug thinks he can get over himself if this is what he wants. He gets it.

Besides, Klug is done nagging him about taking the easy way out for what would've been 'his' at-the-time well being. At most he can try to walk him through in spirit.

"You know where the medicine cabinet is, right?"


	2. day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- favorite headcanon/crossover
> 
> this one >> the Sun Goddess reincarnated into Amitie. But her body and mind were split, all her past memories and conscious stored in the hat Amitie can't take off or stop hearing voices from

After the lights and crash of voices and people under an open sky for fireworks, it's the last thing Amitie wanted was to lay in bed for sleep to catch up to her. She doesn't remember who started it but once they hit it off they hit it off and with what should've ended at entry-level talking points became talking Amitie's throat dry on the balcony with the goddess.

"I always wanted to get good at magic, since before grade school. Like the hopes of that are so strong it may as well be someone else putting words into my mouth and dragging me to class five out of the seven days a week. It just doesn't feel right for someone like me to want that. Being a sorceress, you know..."

Amitie is checking if they're on a floor high enough and away from earshot.

"I guess it's intimidating to think about it like it might really happen, I don't know."

_I would like to believe all of my conscious is here, with your hat, Amitie. And that your thoughts and ambitions are your own..._

"But... so you don't know either?" she says in a dull note.

They're still watching the fireworks die off, the rockets firing less in number and between longer stretches of wait-time.

The Sun Goddess can only apologize on her behalf. Saying the reincarnation itself was rushed and looking to be her only way out of a big mess.

"What happened - back then?"

_Well, from what I understand, in your time demons and humans can walk into the same store and not have it result in such a fight as it did in my time. Then, demons and humans could not be seen even walking together on the same path. But this cold lens did not apply to me, and still does not now. But so when I started befriending, and marrying eventually this demon, I stole in people their trust and good wishes for me. So both the humans and gods and goddesses were seeking us out to kill us or at the very least separate us. So it is more I'm forced into reincarnation to escape these threats. But I don't know of Hydrangea's whereabouts. Even today still._

The goddess loses her train of thought eventually, sitting on the idea as much as Amitie for a while. Amitie is looking down and left somewhere into the patch of wildlife that is Nahe.

"Hydrangea.."

_My husband. Sorry if I got too lost in my half of this conversation._

"You're fine, you're fine."

Amitie is trying to find the right word for it, what was missing.

"So don't you want him back? Now that you're where you are now, are you just going to watch this girl from the sidelines for as long as she lives and keep reincarnating? Is that how it works? Like is there an ulterior?"

Amitie has no eyes or face to draw to the goddess and she can still make out the buffer in her voice. 

_There was. Meaning I do but I am not at all expecting you to oblige._

"Can you at least tell me?"

_Okay. Okay, to start, I know how to reach him again. He is very close-_

"Like- you mean he's in Primp?" she piqued.

_Yes, but I sensed only halves of him, if this makes any sense. One half I know definitely resides in your friend, Sig. The other half from your honors student friend - Klug, I think - but not always. The feeling wanes but gets more apparent and I think it has to do with the book he is holding most times. His red one._

"Wait, stop."

The Sun Goddess almost reacts literally to it. Knowing the last time Amitie said shut up it took some explaining for her to understand that meant 'you're kidding'. She would've held her tongue if this body was her own too.

_What I'm trying to say is - these halves - should they join together, I will have my best chances yet of seeing Hydrangea again._

"Oh, something like that almost happened! Remember?"

_When the two halves were very close to each other, yes! In the old ruins.. Under such a circumstance, their souls should have woven into one another's but they continued to stay housing the bodies of both.. Sig and.._

"It happened just this year but we all forgot about it in no time. I'm sorry I don't have his name."

_No, you are okay. We can always repeat this scenario again regardless. Only, Sig is important to you, isn't he?_

Amitie hums a yes. The gravity of things coming together a little too late.

_As much as I want to see him again I can't force your hand, Amitie. I am not sure if this process can be undone so assume that it can't and that the choices are permanent. You answer me in your own time._


	3. day three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- favorite ship/friendship
> 
> i think just thinking about writing for ayaklug is what keeps me from losing steam when i'm posting everyday and idk what to say about that

The first few weeks leading up to a month that Ayashii was getting used to a body - and finally one of his own - him and Klug were inseparable. Aya opens up to the smallest new thing (burning his hand on the tea kettle, how soft a blanket really is to the touch, e.t.c) and Klug was happy to jump in for further insight. How maybe not to keep burning himself every time, and on multiple occasions stealing Klug out of his room just to walk with him outside and gush about how much everything is hitting him right now without the words to really back it. Or not so much as talk as they just walk to any patch of green under a clear shot of the stars and lie over each other and kind of sightsee around.

So, understandably, when Klug told him he was going away to camp for a while in Nahe, it blunted the experience, walking there by himself and reading by himself. He wouldn't outright say it to him but Aya misses him bad, even if all it meant was losing these small moments and conversations for a while, maybe half a week. He realizes he's overthinking it and counting the days when it's only been two so far he needed to cope with by himself and Ayashii hates himself for that.

But it was later on that second day that he sees Sig. Klug told him earlier he was going to camp out with Sig so it gets his hopes up that this could be a sign of him coming back soon. But Sig says he doesn't know what camp he's talking about nor where Klug was for the last two days if not with him.

So at this point it was when Ayashi can't help himself assuming the worst, and has been up until he sees him again only having to repress and admit to over and over again throughout his search.

And he's thinking, well, how much longer would he have left Klug doing what he was doing if he didn't otherwise bump into Sig?

But so what Klug didn't tell him was that - and by the time he finds him the sun has well past set - that Klug was abstaining from food and sleep and a long shower until he beats this stupid game with himself. To see how further-more reaching and how fast he can jump over the goal and over the next one until it's either his mind or his body that has to shut down for him.

And not that it was his first time seeing Klug like this but he can't help but wholly give in to his feelings now. Because after everything - everything he's accomplished that he can't see for itself - Klug still just wants to beat himself with a stick like there's no other option than to die trying. No acceptance, no reward, no love.

And maybe it's out of hope he can really do something about it now (i.e, physically give him a slap on the wrist) that Aya really takes his chances.

At first Ayashii is able to get the raw hurt in his voice out just with little words to put it behind. And the first thing Klug does is cover. So even despite the fact he's been up for two days and the only thing keeping him up is coffee and iron will he still wants to save face.

"Stop pulling excuses out of your ass, Klug! Do you even know what you're doing to yourself?"

"I was trying- look I need- I needed to pass.."

When he gets a closer look, Ayashii can see his eyes are heavy and bloodshot even for as dark as it was. Constantly straining, fidgeting, talking - anything to keep himself awake for longer. And still avoiding the fact that he couldn't be more out of it.

"Shut up, shut up, already!" Ayashii takes a hold of his hand, intent on dragging him all the way home and Klug, finding he's yet to explain himself, pulls against him, and when the words aren't coming to him Aya voices it physically. They keep tugging and pushing each other until Klug is the first to fall and tip them both over.

Ayashii, sitting over his chest with a fist still bunching up his collar, has resorted finally to saying nothing. And the longer they go on to depthen the silence between them the harder it is for Klug to sit still.

"Aya.. please don't look at me like that."

Klug has the chance to explain himself and has nothing. Ayashii eventually picks up for lost steam. But he's running his mouth and doesn't mean for it to get so deep.

"Why do you keep doing this? If you took my place just now, and had to experience your living, breathing body for the first time, you wouldn't be killing it like you are now, right? So did that love for it die, for yourself? Do you even love yourself, Klug?"

He doesn't mean for Klug to take it so seriously (if compared to the way he was just seconds ago). But he falls hard out of character and Klug hiccups crying and Aya can't make out what he has to say so consoling Klug that way was out of the question. And at the same time he hates it seeing him pour his heart out like this because before he can properly guard himself against this kind of thing his throat is closing up too much and Aya is crying almost as hard as Klug is.

Ayashii kneels closer to the crook of one shoulder, sighing into it when he couldn't otherwise kiss him there. "I love you" just hanging in the back of his head and Aya isn't sure if at any point he said it aloud or not but figured there's no need for that. Not for now.


	4. day four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- favorite game/scene
> 
> okay so maybe by day four i /am/ losing steam but this didn't turn as bad i thought 
> 
> here's me rewriting the 20th ann. scene where klug cries like a bitch in front of amitie

Never mind he's been here before on more than one occasion, Klug thinks he's looking at this flower field for the first time. He thinks he died and this is the stuff of dreams that was reserved for his afterlife. And while it should have ended there, on a good note, Klug panics realizing how much of what he didn't get to do. So even if he gets eternal peace here and yeah it's nice I get to stop and actually smell the flowers and give in to reverie for as long as I want Klug can only think about all the things he missed out on doing in the material world.

Out of everything, Klug didn't become the idol he looked up to so much - far from it. He didn't even graduate yet. He never admitted his love to the people he loved as much as hate to the few people who actively approach him outside of homework questions.

What's worse is - as Klug is digging himself deeper into his own rut - someone else happens to walk in on him.

"You're here too, Amitie?"

"Yes? Why? Klug, can you tell me why you're crying here all by yourself?"

Klug doesn't gather his points well when he's drunk, like anyone, but he still tries to explain that they're both dead and this wasn't supposed to happen so soon and he's so terribly sorry for her which at that point Amitie stopped listening.

"Who hurt you, Klug?"

"Uuh.. No one.." he says in earnest. Amitie has never seen someone the likes of Klug capable of tearing their borders down so far and so hard they're almost inscrutable. So hearing him talk, when he slurs a point he's making, when he can't stick to one point for too long anyway without getting distracted by another sad dawning from his life it's not that Amitie doesn't want to help she just can't see the opportunity to do so.

She's going to feel bad later for blowing up on him like this but Klug looks too much out of it to notice anyway (or she can hope).

"You're making no damn sense! Do you need me to go or what? Would puyo help?"

Klug rubs a tear off on his sleeve. When he nods for yes Amitie thinks he couldn't look more like a little kid just now getting what he was crying so hard for.

It won't be just between them that Klug will come to school tomorrow at the center of such an awkward crowd.


	5. day six (catch up day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--favorite puyo quest alt/character
> 
> too many good options so i'm writing for something new (has to do w/ elven priest series)
> 
> warning! i'm p much at my limit at the time of me writing this. i feel so burned out writing everyday for a week straight so this couldn't be more rushed

It's not the first time they've been targeted. The priestesses are some of the few people left that harbor as close a connection to the elements as they do. Or as much as their mortal bodies allow them to which in this case leaves them all the more open to threat against their power being taken away by other mortals.

But they've never been charged after so much and so often Yana thinks, that what was already bothering her earlier couldn't be eating her up more.

"I don't think I'm fit for this kind of thing."

And Mischa was the first out of everyone to devote as much time as she does into just stupidly listening to her talk at best and at worst being the shoulder for Yana to cry on. She never goes without saying every time how bad she feels for holding her up like this, when Mischa should be guarding her respective temple they're instead wasting time just so Yana can talk out her feelings.

"Not fit for what?"

"My position for this - ah, how should I put it? My most apparent role as priestess, specifically for my element."

Mischa holds her tongue. She always had a feeling but this is the first time Yana brings it up in conversation.

"Poison can only do so much as hurt. It wilts plant life, human life, it- there is nothing good to come out of such an element."

"I can't say you don't have a point. But you are the youngest out of all of us, Yana, you may still need more time to embrace this element. It's not like the elements are bestowed to people at random, you know that."

"I- yes.."

"Maybe try making something out of poison that is for the better? I will admit, I don't know how but you can always be the first to nudge it in that direction, yes?"

Yana is looking behind her through her temple's gaps as she nods.

But Mischa says she really doesn't have much to offer by word of mouth here and feels terribly sorry herself. But Yana appreciates her company regardless. That it's really enough, if even for the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so for day seven i just did a shitty drawing because i had 0 fuel left to keep writing + figured i should leave it out since i don't draw normally and it really shows there sowowoew consider this the final part.


End file.
